The present invention relates to an improvement in dryer activated, e.g., dryer-added, fabric treatment (conditioning) products (articles). These products are prepared by attaching conditioning compositions to a substrate, especially a non-woven fabric, e.g., spun bonded polyester, substrate.
The present invention relates to dryer-activated fabric treatment/conditioning articles comprising improved non-woven, e.g., spun bonded polyester substrates for use in an automatic clothes dryer and to the said substrates. These articles comprise:
(A) at least about 5%, preferably from about 10% to about 95%, more preferably from about 40% to about 90%, and even more preferably from about 50% to about 85%, of fabric treatment/conditioning composition comprising fabric treatment/conditioning active and
(B) a non-woven fabric, preferably polyester and/or nylon, more preferably polyester, substrate prepared from fibers having at least two different deniers that differ in denier by at least about 2, preferably by at least about 4, the fiber deniers being from about 2, preferably from about 4 to about 16 with at least one fiber having a denier equal to, or below, about 8, preferably below about 6, and at least one other fiber having a denier of at least about 8, preferably at least about 10, said fibers preferably being bonded, e.g., by melting or adhesive, to provide increased strength, said substrate having a basis weight of from about 0.35 oz/yd2 to about 0.75 oz/yd2, preferably from about 0.45 oz/yd2 to about 0.65 oz/yd2, more preferably from about 0.50 oz/yd2 to about 0.64 oz/yd2, and a thickness of from about 0.16 mm to about 0.38 mm, preferably from about 0.20 mm to about 0.35 mm, more preferably from about 0.21 mm to about 0.30 mm, and preferably a modulus of elasticity in the machine direction and cross direction as described hereinafter, of from about 1.5 to 5.5, preferably from about 2.0 to 5.0 more preferably from about 2.0 to 4.5 in the machine direction, and 1.5 to 3.5 in the cross direction, preferably a tensile strength of at least about 3 lbs/in2 in both the cross direction and the machine direction, preferably from about 3.5 to about 7.0 lbs/in2 in the cross direction and from about 5.0 to about 10 lbs/in2 in the machine direction, said polyester and/or nylon having the ability to hold more fabric conditioning composition as compared to conventional substrates of this type.
Substrates of lower denier, for example 6 denier or below, tend to have a higher tensile strength but lower thickness and coating capacity. Substrates of a higher denier, for example 10 denier or higher, tend to have a greater thickness and coating capacity but do not have the tensile strength required for processing. By combining the lower denier fibers with the higher denier fibers, a substrate is produced that has the tensile strength of the lower denier combined with the thickness and coating capacity of the higher denier substrate.
The amount of (A) present is at least sufficient to provide a modification in, preferably improved, fabric characteristics.
The present invention relates to improved substrates for dryer-added fabric treatment/conditioning and to articles comprising said substrates with improved ability to hold, e.g., fabric treatment/conditioner composition for use in an automatic clothes dryer. This improved ability to hold fabric conditioner compositions is defined as coating capacity and is equal to the grams of conditioner per unit area of substrate. It has been found that substrates prepared from fiber having a denier of 8 or more, can be formed that have increased coating capacity due to increased substrate thickness when compared with substrate made from small denier fibers at the same fabric basis weight. However, as the denier of the fiber is increased, the strength of the fabric is compromised as less fibers are available at the same fabric basis weight. It has now been found that preparing the substrate by, e.g., layering for example a 4 or a 6 denier fiber on the outside of at least one side of a substrate made of a higher denier fiber delivers acceptable strength characteristics. Thus, one can achieve the coating capacity of the higher denier fiber while maintaining the strength of the lower denier fiber.
For example, forming a substrate by laying down a continuous 12 denier fiber, at the same basis weight as a common 4 denier fiber provides a substrate with an increased thickness of about 27% and consequently a higher coating capacity. This thickness combined with the layering on the surface of a 4 denier fiber provides an increased coating capacity of about 30% while delivering a significant improvement in fabric strength over a fabric with the same basis weight made from 12 denier fiber only. The fibers can also be laid down to intermingle by using, e.g., weaving techniques; entangling fibers, etc.
The improved articles herein comprise:
(A) at least about 5%, preferably from about 10% to about 95%, more preferably from about 40% to about 90%, and even more preferably from about 50% to about 85%, of fabric conditioning composition comprising fabric conditioning active; and
(B) non-woven, preferably a polyester or nylon, more preferably polyester, fabric substrate prepared from fibers having at least two different deniers that differ in denier by at least about 2, preferably by at least about 4, the fiber deniers being from about 2, preferably from about 4 to about 16 with at least one fiber having a denier equal to, or below, about 8, preferably below about 6, and at least one other fiber having a denier of at least about 8, preferably at least about 10, said substrate having a basis weight of from about 0.35 oz/yd2 to about 0.75 oz/yd2, preferably from about 0.45 oz/yd2 to about 0.65 oz/yd2, more preferably from about 0.50 oz/yd2 to about 0.64 oz/yd2, and a thickness of from about 0.16 mm to about 0.38 mm, preferably from about 0.2 mm to about 0.35 mm, more preferably from about 0.21 mm to about 0.3 mm, and a modulus of elasticity in the machine direction and cross direction as described hereinafter, of from about 1.5 to 5.5, preferably from about 2.0 to 5.0 more preferably from about 2.0 to 4.5 in the machine direction and 1.5 to 3.5 in the cross direction, preferably a tensile strength of at least about 3 lbs/in2 in both the cross direction and the machine direction, preferably from about 3.5 to about 7.0 lbs/in2 in the cross direction and from about 5 to about 10 lbs/in2 in the machine direction, said polyester and/or nylon having the ability to hold more fabric conditioning composition as compared to conventional substrates of this type. Furthermore, the multi-denier fabric is significantly stronger than the large single denier substrate at the same basis weight.
The fabrics are typically prepared as spun-bonded fabrics by laying thin layer(s) of fiber(s) in a random pattern on a moving foraminous belt and then applying heat to melt at least a portion of the surfaces of the fibers and applying heat and pressure to fuse the adjacent fibers to each other at their intersections. The amount of heat and pressure is adjusted to provide the desired bonding. When making the multi-denier substrate, the filaments, each of which typically forms one layer, are preferably applied to the foraminous belt in separate stages such as 25% by weight of 6 denier fiber followed by 25% by weight of 12 denier fiber, 25% by weight of 12 denier fiber, and finally 25% by weight of 6 denier fiber, creating a xe2x80x9csandwichxe2x80x9d of 6/12/12/6 denier fibers as the substrate. The percentage of various deniers as well as the order of application of the deniers may be changed to produce variations in substrate physical properties such as substrate thickness and strength. Different flexibility characteristics can be achieved by using different denier fibers. An interior layer of a higher denier usually results in a stiffer substrate and an interior layer of a smaller denier fiber normally results in a more flexible substrate. In all instances, the preferred denier fiber on one, or preferably both, outside layers, is a lower denier for better, preferably improved, fabric feel.In general, each layer formed by using a different denier fiber preferably has about the same basis weight for each unit area, but each layer can be formed with different basis weights, e.g., by using the same length of fiber, or any variation, the fiber in each layer is usually applied in a different part of the process in sequential stages starting from the bottom and working up to the top.
Similar substrate property benefits using the multi-denier fiber approach can be achieved using carded staple fibers made of, e.g. rayon and polyester, alone or in combination with filament fibers.
A typical process for bonding the fibers in the web is know as area bonding. Other means of bonding multi-denier fibers to obtain the similar improvements in substrate properties include, but are not limited to, point bonding, hydroentanglement, and/or chemical binding.
The articles of this invention can be used for imparting the fabric treatment composition to fabric (clothes) to provide, but not limited to, softening and/or antistatic effects to fabric in an automatic laundry dryer. Generally, the method of using the articles of the present invention comprises: commingling pieces of damp fabric by tumbling said fabric under heat in an automatic clothes dryer with an article comprising an effective amount of composition (A). The fabric treatment composition preferably should have a melting point greater than about 35xc2x0 C. and be flowable at dryer operating temperature. However, any type of material can be included in the substrate and applied to the fabric so long as it can be retained and distributed to fabrics in the dryer. Suitable fabric treatment/conditioning compositions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,610, issued Aug. 10, 1993, entitled xe2x80x9cTreatment of fabric with perfume/cyclodextrin complexesxe2x80x9d, by Gardlik, John M.; Trinh, Toan; and Banks, Todd J. and related U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,094,761 and 5,102,564; U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,569, issued Apr. 4, 1989, entitled xe2x80x9cArticles and methods for treating fabrics in clothes dryerxe2x80x9d, by Trinh, Toan; Gosselink, Eugene P.; and Rattinger, Gail B. and related U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,289; U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,806, issued Oct. 28, 1997, entitled xe2x80x9cDryer-activated fabric conditioning compositions containing uncomplexed cyclodextrinxe2x80x9d, by Trinh, Toan and Tordil, Helen Bernardo and related U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,775,408 and 5,783,552; U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,186, issued Jan. 24, 1995, entitled xe2x80x9cNon-destructive carriers for cyclodextrin complexesxe2x80x9d, by Trinh, Toan and related U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,139,687; 5,246,611; and 5,139,687; U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,599, issued Dec. 19, 1995, entitled xe2x80x9cDryer-activated fabric conditioning and antistatic compositions containing biodegradable compounds having unsaturationxe2x80x9d, by Rusche, John R.; Hartman, Frederick A.; Sivik, Mark R.; Bacon, Dennis R.; and Trinh, Toan; U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,691, issued Dec. 12, 1995, entitled xe2x80x9cDryer-added fabric treatment article of manufacture containing antioxidant and sunscreen compounds for sun fade protection of fabricsxe2x80x9d, by Severns, John C., and related U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,855; U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,234, issued Nov. 26, 1996, entitled xe2x80x9cDryer-activated fabric conditioning compositions containing unsaturated fatty acidxe2x80x9d, by Corona, III, Alessandro; Palmer, Clyde D., and Rusche, John R.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,287, issued Dec. 27, 1994, entitled xe2x80x9cDryer-activated fabric conditioning compositions containing ethoxylated/propoxylated sugar derivativesxe2x80x9d, by Borcher, Sr., Thomas A.; Corona, III, Alessandro; Sturdivant, Willis A.; Sung, Stephanie L.; and Wojcik, David M.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,340, issued Dec. 28, 1976, entitled xe2x80x9cClothes dryer additive containing crisping agentsxe2x80x9d, by Murphy, Alan Pearce; and Habermehl, III, Fred Martin; U.S. Pat. No. 5,559,088, issued Sep. 24, 1996, entitled xe2x80x9cDryer-activated fabric conditioning and antistatic compositions with improved perfume longevityxe2x80x9d, by Severns, John C.; Sivik, Mark R.; Hartman, Frederick A.; Denutte, Hugo R. G.; Costa, Jill B.; and Chung, Alex H. and related U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,835; U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,918, issued Feb. 10, 1998, entitled xe2x80x9cSulfonate perfinnes for dryer-activated fabric conditioning and antistatic compositionsxe2x80x9d, by Sivik, Mark Robert and Hartman, Frederick Anthony; U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,847, issued Oct. 8, 1996, entitled xe2x80x9cDryer-activated fabric conditioning and antistatic compositions with improved perfume longevityxe2x80x9d, by Waite, Scott W.; Severns, John C.; and Sivik, Mark R.; all of said patents being incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention primarily relates to an improved non-woven fabric that is particularly desirable for use as a substrate for improved dryer-activated fabric conditioner articles that have improved acceptability to the consumer.
All percentages, ratios, and parts herein, in the Specification, Examples, and Claims, are by weight and are approximations unless otherwise stated. All references referred to herein are incorporated by reference.